


Announcement

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus makes an announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Ignores DH.

“I have an announcement to make!”

Severus blanched; _he wouldn’t!_ Remus had scraped his chair back and stood, addressing the entire table: Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley, Potter and Black. _Potter and Black._ He must stop Lupin at all cost; throw a deathly glare, an insult, a cup, avada kedavra – something!

“As you all know, things have changed,” said Remus, clasping his hands in front of his robes. Severus glared – _shut up, shut up._ “Sirius, Albus, Severus, we’ve survived – again.”

“Who’dve thought?” said Sirius grinning; he raised his glass. Dumbledore followed in fashion, raising his glass to the toast. Severus wanted to vomit. His glass was gripped tightly in his hand. 

“And Harry, Ron, Hermione, you have brought the most feared wizard of our age to an end – thank you.”

“Not without the help of so many brave people,” said Harry. The trio raised their glasses, smiling. 

Severus itched to hurl a non-verbal jinx at the sentimental werewolf opposite him. 

“Severus,” said Remus, looking at him now for the first time. He narrowed his eyes in response. “I know you don’t like to hear it, but without you none of this would have ended. Countless times you have put yourself on the line for all of us and many more. On behalf of the fallen, I want to say thank you for your bravery.” He raised his glass to his lips and drunk. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sirius – albeit his deathly daggers along the table towards Snape – raised their glasses to drink. 

[i]Phew![/i]

“And by the way,” said Remus very quickly as he sat, “Severus and I have become a romantic item and we’re thankful for your drinking to the occasion.”

_Bastard!_

“What!?” yelled Harry. 

Sirius’ glass shattered in his hand. 

Hermione stared wide eyed. 

Ron clapped his hand to his mouth, looking wildly for somewhere to spit his butterbeer other than across the table. 

Dumbledore sat, as per usual and much to Severus’ annoyance, with that meddling, interfering-playing-innocent-old-man, and twinkling look about him. 

“That wasn’t bad,” said Remus, sipping his drink and shrugging along the table at Severus’ deathly scowl. Totally worth it, Remus thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
